


Padawan

by starryanna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffyfest, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryanna/pseuds/starryanna
Summary: You are hopelessly in love with Anakin Skywalker, but he only has eyes for Senator Amidala. You're starting to slack at your Jedi training and your Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi intervenes before you're removed from the Order for good.Maybe he will help you get over Anakin in the process.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Your face is blank as you watch Anakin from across the room, something you’ve learnt to do from many, many months of suppressing your emotions. Though your face no longer betrays you, the way your heart swells at the sight of his smiling face reminds you of your ever present love for the fiery Jedi.

Your warmth stutters, however, when a hand is placed on his shoulder, and Senator Amidala appears from behind him with a smile full of sunshine and grace. You can’t help but slightly purse your lips as Anakin’s whole body reacts to her touch, as though she is a magnet and he is made out of pure iron.

Anakin, whilst being a great Jedi and an exceptional pilot, is not as skilled at masking his emotions. Despite it technically still being a secret, you’re sure that everyone knows of his love for and marriage to the gleeful senator. It was like a punch in the gut when you had found out about their nuptials. You and Anakin had been close friends for years, your friendship was one of those will-they, won’t-they friendships, full of flirty banter and sexual tension. You had liked it that way, you were content that way. Until the day he arrived with the joyful news that he had settled down with Padmé. That was the day that your friendship changed forever, he withdrew from you, became more distant and treated you the way a Master would treat a Padawan - holding you at arms length as though you had never been close in the first place.

It suffices to say that you’re heartbroken, and you wake up every day just as heartbroken as the last. It’s a horrible cycle that has had devastating effects on your training. You’re unfocused, unwilling to put in any extra effort, unwilling to socialise the way you used to because everywhere you go, the two of them are there, as in love as the day they wed.

“Credit for your thoughts?” The melodious voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi floods your ears as he settles himself beside you on the black lounger.

“I’d like to think my thoughts are worth more than a singular credit, Master.” You joke, leaping to your usual defence mechanism of humor to deflect from the obvious sadness radiating from you. You’ve never met anyone as perceptive to the force as Obi-Wan, both a blessing due to his vast knowledge, but also a curse, due to the fact you can never quite hide your emotions from the Jedi Master.

You had trained under Obi-Wan at the same time as Anakin, however your recent slip ups had meant that while Anakin was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight, you still remained a Padawan under the guidance of Obi-Wan.

“Of course, my Padawan, I apologize,” Humor laces his tone, before he turns to face you completely, his expression more serious as he holds eye contact with you, “I do require a serious conversation with you, Y/N, about your recent performance as my Padawan. Please join me in my quarters for a drink of tea. Be there around 7. Enjoy the rest of your day, young one.”

You watch with a fond smile as the older Jedi makes his leave from the bustling room, his robes swishing behind him as he goes. Truth be told, you had harboured a crush on your Master when you first began to train under him. The first few times you met him were spent with longing gazes and a lot of lip biting on your end, but eventually your attention was captured by the flirty, playful nature of Anakin. You wonder how things would’ve turned out if your focus had stayed on the older Jedi master, you know he is very set in his ways, but you wonder if maybe something would have bloomed between the two of you. You can imagine Obi-Wan to be a very gentle lover, in all aspects, the complete antithesis to the damned Skywalker boy you had fallen for.

With a shake of your head, you banish all thoughts of romance from your mind. You’re training to become a full fledged Jedi, attachments are not allowed. That doesn’t mean other things aren’t allowed, that stupid voice in your head reminds you. No, you won’t let yourself think about such things.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Your head is hanging low as you stroll slowly through the hallway of the Jedi temple, on your way back to your residence after a long day of not really listening to the things the council had been droning on about. You can tell that people are starting to notice your wavering commitment to the cause, however you honestly cannot bring yourself to care.

A shriek escapes your mouth as a hard body barrels into your own, almost sending you to the ground had it not been for your quick reflexes summoning the force to keep your body upright. A smile forms on your lips as you hear the tell tale chuckles of Anakin, who seems to have quickly ran out from behind one of the pillars without first checking for passers-by.

“Y/N.” He breaths, an apologetic smile on his face as he gathers himself, brushing his chin length hair back into place, “Sorry about that.” His voice is sheepish and he scratches the back of his head.

“Don’t worry about it, Ani, walk with me?” You throw out, averting your eyes as you nervously await his response. You don’t know why you even asked, you haven’t been alone with him for a while, he’ll definitely say n-

“Sure. You going back to the residences?” You nod at his question, too shocked by his agreement to form words at the moment. He sends you another smile as you start your trek back to your quarters, your legs moving of their own accord whilst your mind takes a moment to catch up with the current situation. You curse your heart for the way it swells instantly with happiness at the presence of Anakin, simply walking beside him, barely feeling the warmth of him under his robes, makes all the feelings you try so hard to suppress return to the surface.

A noise from behind grabs your attention, and the two of you turn your heads, only to be met with the sight of a giggling Padmé trying to sneak out from behind the same pillar Anakin came from. The familiar sadness hits you like a tidal wave as you face forwards once more, just catching the fond smile on Anakin’s face as he looks back at his wife. The fleeting happiness you get when you’re around him is not worth the floods of sadness that always follow, you think, as the two of you walk silently towards your residences.

“I haven’t seen much of you lately, Y/N. No one has, actually. I know Obi-Wan has been worried about you.” He speaks casually, his tone so breezy that it sounds as if your welfare never even crossed his mind. Obi-Wan is worried about you, fine. But is Anakin? He’s the source of all your pain to begin with.

“That’s nice of him.” You muse, not even glancing in his direction as you continue walking, hoping that your upbeat tone is enough to quell any curiosity he may have. However, it is not, and you’re stopped when he tugs at your elbow, gripping onto it with a slightly lax grip as he narrows his eyes at you.

“Seriously, Y/N, what on Tatooine is going on with you?.” His tone is firmer now, and your skin is heating at the feeling of his hand on the bare skin of your arm. You try to find your words as you gaze into his eyes and you quickly realise that you need to get yourself together, lest you want him to feel your true emotions through the force.

“Absolutely nothing.” A tight smile pulls across your lips and you wrench your elbow out of his grip, leaving him standing outside the temple with his suspicious gaze trained on your retreating figure.

By the time you return to your room, you only have an hour or so before you’re due to meet Obi-Wan for tea. You decide that you must do some meditation before you face your Master, knowing that his concern for your wellbeing will make him more perceptive when he analyses you.

You find brief tranquility, thinking of the lush skies and soft greenery of your home planet Alderaan. It’s not long before your mind is bombarded with the images of what Anakin and Padmé must’ve been getting upto behind the pillar of the temple, stealing secret kisses and laughs because they love each other so much that they can’t possibly wait until they are in private to be together.

Jealousy rolls off you in waves, thinking about how you wish it was you that he was so desperate to kiss, so desperate to hold and be in your presence even though it is forbidden. Accepting the fact that Obi-Wan will be able to sense your negative emotions from a mile away, you begin to get ready to join him.

You’ve never been in a Master’s quarters before, so you’re unsure of whether your usual outfit is appropriate attire for the occasion. A simple tank top, usually a light colour, and matching tight pants, with a sheer sarong wrapped around your waist. Deciding that you doubt Obi-Wan will care what you’re wearing, you decide to forgo any changes. You fix your hair and look in the mirror with a frown as your thoughts take over once more.

What does Padmé have that you don’t? Is it her position in the senate? Her maturity? Her outgoing personality? You had tried to be more like her, more vocal and social in your day to day life, but by nature you are cripplingly shy, so that failed miserably.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“Come in, Padawan.” Your Master’s voice sounds from behind the large white door, and you wait patiently as it slides open for you at his command. He is still wearing his robes from the day, you note, as he pours two small cups of herbal tea at the small table next to his kitchenette.

All the Jedi Masters have larger, more equipped residences than the Padawans, and usually make food and eat in their own quarters rather than in the mess hall like the rest of you.

You take a moment to look around Obi-Wan’s room whilst he is momentarily distracted making your drinks. It’s very…him. He seems to have chosen to forgo the harsh, overhead lighting that adorns the rest of the residences, instead having a few dim lamps dotted around that spread a low, moody hue around the room. It is relatively clean, his bed is made, scattered with many comfy looking blankets, yet every free surface seems to be covered by piles and piles of books. You can tell that most of them are old Jedi texts, and a smile tugs at your lips at the dedication of your Master.

It’s strange to be in here, you feel like you’re completely surrounded by every aspect of him. You can see a spare change of robes hanging on the doors of his closet, probably ready to be worn tomorrow, and the door of his fresher is slightly ajar, allowing you to peek inside if you wish to. There is a dirty plate next to his sink, he must have just finished eating before you arrived, not having time to clean the dish properly. Seeing his room like this, he seems so human to you all of a sudden. He seems so… familiar to you.

“You’re a curious one, aren’t you?” His voice is amused, and you turn to face him with a blush. He is sitting down now, in one of the chairs that surrounds the tiny table, opposite another one for you to sit on. You mumble an apology and make your way to the seat, awkwardly perching yourself on the edge of it.

“I like your room, Master Kenobi, it’s very… homely.” He smiles at your admission and gestures to your tea before taking a sip of his own.

“Thank you, Y/N. I like to have a place I enjoy spending time, I appreciate it when I return from long missions.” You hum at his response, letting out a pleased noise as you taste the tea he prepared. It is some sort of woodsy concoction, not what you’d usually go for, but it tastes like heaven on your tongue.

“So…” You clear your throat, the anticipation of this impending conversation almost killing you, “You wanted to talk to me, Master?”

“Ah yes, straight to it then?” He looks puzzled at first, as though he is unsure of how to approach the topic, before heaving a resigned sigh and placing his tea back onto the table with nary a drop spilt, “Y/N, you had so much potential. I chose you and Anakin to train under me because I saw something in the both of you. Anakin? He was hot headed, fueled by passion and rage and I thought it a good challenge to help him control it. You, on the other hand? You were quiet, reserved, overwhelmed by your shyness but absolutely simmering with potential. And we unlocked so much of it, did we not? You were excelling, even more so than Anakin. What happened, Y/N? You can’t expect me to believe that my best Padawan forgot everything she’d learnt overnight. No…” He leans forward now, not allowing your wide-eyed gaze to waver from his as he continues with his serious spiel, “You stopped trying, you gave up. I would like to know why, and you’re not leaving my quarters until you tell me. I’ve tried to be gentle with you, kind, but the council are threatening termination of your place in the Jedi temple.”

Silence descends on the tense room as your brain struggles to comprehend everything Obi-Wan just threw your way. Of course you knew the council weren’t happy with you, you’d seen the disapproving gazes from Mace Windu and Ki Adi-Mundi, but you never even considered it had reached the point that they were considering ending your training as a Jedi, and relieving you of your place in the temple.

The only sound that breaks the silence is your breathing getting quicker and quicker, until Obi-Wan realises he needs to try and calm you down. Your anxiety is so strong he feels as though it is hitting him, and he notices the way your eyes begin to well up, and you realise with a start that months and months of pent up emotions are making themselves known right now. Right here, in your Master’s quarters.

Luckily, General Kenobi is a master at diffusing situations, and is quick to kneel in front of you, taking both of your hands in his and gazing up at you with those kind eyes of his.

“If nothing else, Y/N, a Padawan should be able to trust their Master. Can you trust me? Whatever the problem is, it will not leave this room. I give you my word.”

You know you shouldn’t tell him, for Jedi’s should not love, but you crumble the second his thumb brushes over the skin of your hand. At this moment, you want to be comforted, and not just by anyone, by Obi-Wan specifically.

“I love him, Obi-Wan. I love Anakin so much it hurts, but he doesn’t love me, he loves her.” You sob, tears spilling freely from your eyes as you avert them from his own. When you hesitantly look back towards him, you expect him to look shocked, angry, in disbelief. Rather, he just gives you a sad smile that conveys the fact that your admission was exactly what he had expected you to say to him.

Has Obi-Wan known about your feelings for Anakin this whole time?


	2. The old Y/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being given an ultimatum by obi-wan and meeting Anakin’s new Padawan, you’re determined to become the Jedi you once were.

You love tea, it’s one of your favourite reprives in the galaxy. You favour a floral kind of herbal tea, the way it clears your mind and relaxes your muscles when you drink it is one of the best feelings you know. 

Today, however, calls for a very strong cup of caf. You sit in the bustling mess hall, watching all the other young Padawans get ready for their day, as you nurse the overpowering drink. Sleep did not come easy to you last night, you were tossing and turning and thinking and yearning till you saw the morning paint the twinkling sky of Coruscant. 

A pang of embarrassment washes over you as you remember the way you broke down in front of your Master, bearing your soul to him and telling him everything you’d been keeping pent up for months. You figure he used some sort of force trick to enable you to be so withcoming with your feelings, however you can’t bring yourself to be angry about this. You know he was at a desperate point, either you told him what was going on or he lost his Padawan at the hands of the rest of the Jedi council. 

In that moment, you had been glad that Obi-Wan was your Master, and not someone like Mace Windu. He was kind to you, not making you feel any less for allowing yourself to feel, and he seemed to understand your complicated love towards Anakin. He had allowed you to cry, placing a large hand on your cheek as your tears faded to mere sniffles. 

“I’ll get you through this, Y/N. I’m not letting you go.”

His words echo in your mind and you can’t help the small smile that pulls on your mouth at the thought that someone here actually cares about you. That’s a feeling you’ve been lacking greatly since you pretty much lost Anakin as a friend. You found it hard to mix with the other Padawans, they were all so loud and outspoken and you could never keep up with them, try as you might. You were always drowned out in conversations and left behind ‘by accident’ when they did things as a group. 

Even if it is only your Master, your kind, rule following Master, you’re glad to have someone on your side. 

A small cough pulls you out of your thoughts and you’re surprised to see a young togruta girl sitting opposite you. A smile pulls at her lips and you take a moment to marvel at the short, blue and white montrals that frame her face wonderfully. 

“Hi… are you Y/N?” She speaks softly, yet with a confidence to her words that you cannot help but admire. 

“I am.” You reply, returning her smile but not offering anything more until you know what she wants from you. A wry smile takes over her features like she knew she would to have to lead the conversation. 

“Master Kenobi sent me to find you,” She starts, and you try to stop the way your breath quickens at the sound of his name, “I’m Master Skywalker’s new Padawan, and I don’t really know many people around here. I know I’m a bit younger but… he said he thought we would get on well. Do you mind if I stick around?”

Your response is not instant, and you have to take a moment to think about what you’ve just been told. She wants to stick around with you, because she’s Anakin’s new Padawan, and Obi-Wan thinks that you will get along. 

Wait, hold on a moment. 

“Anakin’s Padawan? Anakin has been given his own Padawan? Whilst I’m still in training?” You can’t stop the angry whine from escaping your throat, only reigning in your emotions when you realise the girl looks slightly weary of your presence. 

“Yup… that’s me. Name’s Ahsoka, by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you, Ahsoka. I’m so sorry to dash off like this but I really need to go and speak with Master Kenobi. I would love you to stick around though, how about we go for dinner after training today?”

The young girl’s face lights up, and she nods gleefully, waving goodbye as you politely excuse yourself. Your pace is quick as you stride down the large halls of the Jedi temple, nodding towards Master Fisto who greets you when you pass. 

“Master Fisto, do you happen to know of Master Kenobi’s whereabouts?” You smile at the large green man, he’s always been a lot nicer to you than some of his colleagues. 

“If my information is correct, he should just be finishing up in a trade meeting near the main hall.” 

“Thank you, Master. Have a good day.” 

“I bid you adieu, young Padawan.” And with that, you’re off again, traipsing down the sunlit halls as you search for your Master. 

Since being given the frightful news that your position here could be compromised due to your recent performance, you’ve been thinking about all the things you’ve taken for granted whilst residing in the temple. Of course, there are times when you miss the greenery of Alderaan, but there is nothing quite like the ever bustling, twinkling skies Coruscant. The magnificent hallways of the temple are one of your favourite parts, the way the yellow light trickles in through the large windows reflects off the beautiful interior. 

Despite recent events making you feel like nothing but an outcast, you cannot deny the fact that this place is home in a way that Alderaan never was. Maybe it’s something to do with being around so much of the Force, but you truly feel comfortable here. You cannot let yourself throw it away because you can’t get over a silly little crush. 

That’s pretty much what Obi-Wan had said to you last night, albeit in a much nicer way. He made you realise that what you feel towards Anakin, though important to you, is not important to the Jedi’s. He gave you a day to decide where your head and your heart really lie. 

“You can stay with us, help us win this war and fight with me as my Padawan. Or you can leave, relieve the heartbreak you are feeling but you will never be allowed to come back. Anakin will remain here, excelling whilst you get a lowly job in a Coruscant bar, with a rough unsafe apartment in the underbelly of the city where you will probably forget what natural light looks like.” 

Maybe that was a bit harsh, but he meant well, you know that now. Realising that Anakin has his own Padawan whilst you’re still in training is the final straw. You’re embarrassed, you realise, that you’ve let yourself fall so far behind whilst your peers are clearly excelling. 

You spy your Master exiting his meeting, discussing something with Master Mundi and Master Unduli, both of whom nod at you politely when they see you approaching, already having realised you want to speak to your Master alone. Obi-Wan isn’t surprised to see you, and you smile when you realise he had faith in you to choose the right option this whole time. 

“I’m ready to do things properly now, Master. I may require a few extra training sessions, if you wouldn’t mind.” You scratch the back of your neck sheepishly, but soon feel more confident in your decision when you note the smile of pure happiness stretching across Obi-Wan’s face. 

“I’m proud of you for making the right choice, my Padawan. I’d be more than happy to oblige your request, I’m sure two extra sessions a week will be enough to get you caught up in no time.”

“That-” Before you can verbally respond to him, Obi-Wan’s wrist-com is beeping red, flashing incessantly and eager for him to respond to the obvious danger. Your eyes widen as you hear Anakin’s voice through the machine. 

“It was a Sepratist trap, they’ve got 200 droid units and 20 tanks. I need reinforcements.”

Obi-Wan looks troubled as he thinks over what Anakin has said, but it’s not long before he springs into action, muttering orders into his wrist while signalling for Commander Rex to wrangle up some of his troops. 

“You heard him, Y/N, let’s go. We need to find Ahsoka, I trust you’ve been introduced by now, does anybody know where she is?” He speaks to the troops who have gathered around him, still standing in front of the meeting room whilst waiting for instructions. 

“I do.” You speak quietly, offering to go and find her in the mess hall. Your Master agrees, telling you to hurry and to meet him at the gunship as soon as you’ve found your fellow Padawan. 

Thankfully, she is still eating at the table you departed from not even twenty minutes ago, and doesn’t ask questions when you tell her you’re both needed on the battlefield. 

“Anakin was sent to Ryloth to gage whether the people there were becoming Sepratist sympathisers, it turned out to be a trap and now we’re headed there for reinforcements. I don’t know much more than that but I’m sure Master Kenobi will brief us on the way there.”

You and Ahsoka exchange idle chatter as you approach the Gunship ready to depart from the platform, Obi-Wan is standing in the doorway of the ship, one arm braced above him to hold him upright. You’ve never noticed how large his arms are before.

Maker, now is not the time, Y/N. 

“Y/N, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan nods at the two of you, gesturing for you both to join him in the ship. He indicates to the pilot that we’re all here and he holds you steady at the waist as the ship departs, leaving you all wobbling slightly on the spot. 

“What’s the sitch, Master Kenobi?” 

Your Master scrunches his nose slightly, you assume it’s due to Ahsoka’s abbreviation of the word situation, he is ever the professional. 

“It will be an easy rescue. As far as we’re aware it’s just droids and a few tanks, but Anakin and Plo were getting overpowered, we’re just there to lend an extra hand.”

The excited squeal that escapes the young Padawan surprises you, realising with a smile that this must be her first time being sent into the battlefield. You remember your first time like it was only yesterday, though it has been well over a year now. 

It was a battle on Geonosis, a large arena that had turned into a relentless battlefield. You were sent in with your fellow Jedis to rescue Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme, who had been on a mission that went awry. You found them, tied to poles in the arena, barely fending off the attacks of the savage beasts that had been set on them by the crowd. You still haven’t let them live that down, taking every chance you can to remind them of the time you had to rescue them. 

It had also been the first time something, albeit only a droid, had perished at the hands of your green lightsaber. It was one thing deflecting blasts and bombs when they were only simulations, and a whole ‘nother ball game when yours and your Master’s lives were on the line. Thankfully, you’re a lot more used to it by now, chopping down droids like you were born to do it. 

“Don’t make me regret bringing you, Ahsoka. Anakin is sure to have my head for it, he’s very protective of you, already.”

A pang of jealousy shoots through your body at this. You know it’s stupid, the girl can’t be more than 16, yet you can’t help but desperately yearn for him to be protective over you like he once was. When he used to dive in front of you in the battlefield, use his saber to shield you from oncoming droids, push you behind him when facing a menacing Sith Lord. 

It is with a small gasp that you come to a stark realisation, the reason that you had begun to slack so much since things became rocky between you and Anakin. 

You had become entirely dependent on him defending you. You weren’t doing it on purpose, like you and your Master’s had thought, you just subconsciously don’t remember how to fight without Anakin by your side. You assume that Master Kenobi has already figured this out, due to how expectant he was of your feelings towards his former Padawan. 

A thrill shoots through you at this newfound knowledge; you haven’t lost your spark as a Jedi, you simply just need to remember how to fight your battles without Anakin. You need to become an independent Padawan before you can even think about becoming a Jedi Knight. 

You look to the side as Ahsoka chats excitedly with Captain Rex, catching your Master’s eyes, seeing the small smile he is sending your way. He knows, you think, he knows that you’ve figured out what you need to do. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

You wipe a bead of sweat from your forehead as you narrowly dodge a red laser, splitting the last droid in two as it shrieks at its impending death. Despite the gruelling battle you’ve just fought, your eyes glimmer with happiness as your flare returns for the first time in a long time. You made a conscious effort to stay away from Anakin during that battle, fighting instead alongside your Master like Ahsoka did with hers. 

You were surprised at how well you and Obi-Wan worked together, you both seemed to be able to anticipate each other’s moves, working seamlessly around each other to eliminate as many droids and tanks as possible whilst dodging attacks on yourselves. You had let your guard down at one point, so caught in the thrill of the moment that you didn’t notice the droid approaching directly behind you until it was too late. Just when you thought you had finally slipped up for the last time, a blue light shot through the droid’s body, and you saw Obi-Wan’s stern gaze as it dropped to the floor, dead. 

“Be alert, Padawan, I won’t always be here to save you.”

Yet now, as you stare at the carnage that had just taken place, you cannot wipe the smile off your face, only attempting to hide it with a bite of your lip. You and Ahsoka make your way into a nearby hut, presumably the house of a native Twi’lek, as Obi-Wan and Anakin converse with a few of the rebels and their leader, Cham Syndulla. 

“Maker, that was awesome!” Ahsoka cries, as the two of you collapse against the stone wall of the hut, giggling away at the events that had transpired. A battle with no casualties on your side was rare, but you had pulled it off today, and you can’t help but share the younger Padawan’s glee. 

“I don’t know if awesome is the word I would use to describe it, but it certainly was something.” You look towards the door at the sound of Obi-Wan’s voice, pleased to see that him and Anakin had returned. They crossed the room to where you sat, and seemingly a lot more tired than they were letting on, sat down next to you, mirroring the way your backs are resting against the wall. 

Anakin and Ahsoka begin to compare numbers from the battle, so you turn your head towards Obi-Wan to find him already looking at you, his head leaning against the wall yet lulled in your direction. You’ve never seen him look so worn out, two weeks of endless meetings and missions finally catching up on him, you suppose. 

“I saw her there on the battlefield.” He speaks quietly, his voice low as a smile quirks on his lips. You allow yourself to wonder, briefly, if he has dimples beneath that sandy beard. 

“Who?” Your brows crinkle in confusion as you try to remember if there were any other girls on the battlefield, apart from you and Ahsoka, that he could be referring to. 

“The old Y/N… and Maker, it was a sight to behold.” 

Your lip quivers slightly at this, and he notices, his eyes darting down to your mouth for a fraction of a second before returning to your own, the crystal blue gaze that perfectly matches his saber peering into your own. 

“Thank you for believing in me, Master.”

“I never doubted you for a second, Padawan.” And as his unwavering gaze holds yours, his comfortingly familiar expression as warm as ever, you can’t help but believe him. You don’t even notice the way your heart tugs slightly, like it did the first time you ever laid eyes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I originally posted this on tumblr @anna-pixie where I write for multiple fandoms. I recieved a lot of feedback from people who prefer to read on here than tumblr so I decided to begin posting a few of my series on here! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> *This work will take place during the Clone Wars but won't stay completely accurate to events/timelines so keep that in mind!


End file.
